


Whatever it Takes

by Galaxy56



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anger, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Capture, Confusion, Dark, F/M, Falling In Love, Kidnapping, Love, Mental Breakdown, Prison, Revenge, Screaming, Torment, Training, Violence, contemplation of happiness, force, forest, pushing, scared, wanting to be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy56/pseuds/Galaxy56
Summary: Ever since the events on Crait, Kylo Ren cannot get Rey off his mind and he can't capture her either every time he gets close she disappears. The harder she is to capture the more obsessed he's become. On the other hand, Rey hasn't enjoyed life more. She has a new family with The Resistance, and is training to become stronger. Everything is good until Kylo finally gets his hands on her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A quick warning that there is some violence in this story and Rey is going through some psychological problems here in the beginning, so if that isn't your kind of thing I wouldn't recommend reading. Also this chapter is short and the first few chapters are a little slow, but I guarantee it gets good.
> 
> Also I'll be updating tags with the story.

He went to Canto Bight in search of her. There had been a few tips that she had been there. He had stormtroopers marching behind him to assure nobody would mess with him. He was sweating under his mask he was excited he thought she'd be there for real.

He had a bounty on her for two million credits all bounty hunters were after her with such an award.

“Sir we’ve checked the entire perimeter she is not here.”

Kylo walked away. Of course she wasn't there she was sneaky and fast. It was like she never existed. It was like playing hide and seek with a ghost. He needed her since that day he met her and again on that Star Destroyer, then once she was gone on Crait when she shut the Falcon door on his that was devastating. Why did she have to run away? He'd given her a chance unlike anything he'd ever done before.

He offered her everything, he offered to leave The First Order and start new with her. She was meant to be his, and fall in love with him, and rule with him. He didn't blame her for not understanding she was confused. How could she understand when she'd been stuck on Jakku her whole life and all she'd ever been influenced is by his mother?

His own mother took away the only person he ever loved. Why did she have to take her away and shape her to be hers? Why couldn’t his mother stay out of it and let Rey be his so he could be happy for once in his life? He knows Rey could be happy with him it was just those other Resistance members and his mother that needed to be taken out of the picture. The pain and loneliness was intolerable. He never felt this pain in his life, since he met her he has had this empty feeling in his heart.

She found a way to shut him out they no longer had a connection. There was no force visions of her she was now to most of the galaxy a legend like his uncle. Hiding in the shadows amongst themselves. He'd be asked if she was for real, was she the last Jedi? Or is the Jedi religion gone? He knew she was real, but most people figured she was a legend. He marched toward his ship and took off, back to the Star Destroyer until they get another lead.

\--------

Rose was helping her fix Kylo, or Luke, or whoever's lightsaber it was. The point is it was broken in two, Kyber Crystal popping out of the darn thing with no Jedi to guide her.

“I bet you’re better off making a new one Rey, but we can still try to fix this one.”

Rey looked down she was right she couldn't fix this not without Luke’s help, but he was gone because of Kylo. He ruined everything she ever had.

“Yeah, let's call it a day Rose, tomorrow we might be able to try and find parts for a new one you know you don't have to help me you can help Finn instead.”

Rose shook her head.

“No, my best friend comes before boys, plus Finn has Poe and BB-8 to keep him company.”

Rey nodded and they walked to their bunker to go to bed. They were bunk mates and for Rey life was better than ever before. Kylo still lingered in her mind sometimes his words destroying her mind. She’d be doing a task and randomly his words would pop up. Especially when she fell asleep. After chatting with Rose for a few hours they could really talk for hours on end they both fell asleep.

_They were filthy junk traders. Sold you off for drinking money. They're dead in a pauper's grave in the Jakku desert. You come from nothing. You're nothing. But not to me._

_You need a teacher! I can show you the ways of the Force!_

_We're not done yet._

_It's just us now. Han Solo can't save you._

_Don't be afraid, I feel it too._

_You're not alone._

_I saw something too. I know that when the time comes, you'll be the one to turn. You'll stand with me, Rey. I saw who your parents are._

_It's time to let old things die. Snoke... Skywalker... the Sith... the Jedi... the rebels. Rey... I want you to join me. We can rule together and bring a new order to the galaxy._

“Rey! Rey! Are you okay? Why are you talking like that?”

She woke up, heart pounding and breathing fast. She grabbed her head in both hands Kylo was in her head again.

“He's in my head, I can't get him out.”

She said to Rose. Rose stood up out of her bed, turned the light on and sat on the edge of Rey’s bed. She pulled her into a hug.

“Is he talking in your head still right now? Or is it the things he said in the past?”

“No, we lost our connection a while ago, it's just the things he's told me before I can't get it out of my head, I don't know why and I don’t have anyone to help me, Luke is dead.”

Rose didn’t say anything for a few minutes contemplating what she could say. She had no idea about anything Jedi, so she knew she was useless.

“I know I am not a Jedi or anything, but I will always be here to help you. What was he saying in your mind this time?”

She looked around the dimly lit room, she was still panicked, but felt safe where she was.

“A lot of stuff this time, but nothing new just the things he said about my parents. He’s unpredictable I never knew if he was gonna try to be my teacher or try to stab me. He torments me Rose and I just want it to end. I think I need to leave the Resistance he’s gonna find me with our force bond, he’ll create it again and take us all out. I can’t be here I need to go Rose.”

Rose shook her head. Rey got this way at night she didn’t want to leave and was really happy there, but when he haunted her dreams she got scared.

“That’s all nonsense Rey, he isn’t going to find us your just thinking in haste, he’s not gonna come for you he’s too worried about ruling the galaxy or whatever The Resistance is very insignificant.”

She was right he didn’t care about The Resistance it was so small there were only about 50 of them left maybe when they grew more he’d get interested in destroying them again, but for now he wouldn’t care there were bigger threats and problems.

“We should probably go back to bed.”

Rey said with her mind busy with negative thoughts. Rose agreed and went to sleep. Rey didn’t sleep the rest of the night, he wasn’t coming after her anymore Rose was right, but still him going around the galaxy killing everybody in his path was awful. She was given a gift she couldn’t use to take him down. She had no weapon, no master, no nothing, but she still spent her days training and was happy without him, so maybe the torment was worth not having to see him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just read through the chapter it's not the most interesting, but in the coming chapters it for sure gets good so bear with me because next chapter gets good and the chapter after it gets even better. I have a lot of other stories I have written, but I'm not sure if I'm gonna post them or not will see. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy I will be updating the tags as we go :)

Rey woke up in the morning, Rose was already up in the cafeteria eating with Poe and Finn. Apparently she did end up falling asleep, but it was only for about an hour. They were based on a green planet called Dantooine, which was one of the first bases created for The Rebellion. It was filled with outdated equipment, but there was lots of food and was a great place to help The Resistance grow, while staying hidden. She walked to the cafeteria that held about 20 members eating away, while talking. She spotted Rose, Finn and Poe and headed to them and sat down.

“Good morning Rey.”

Finn said with a smile on his face, while shoving food in his mouth apparently Resistance food was better than First Order food. Poe often complained about the food there saying it was gross, but it was ten times better than the food on Jakku would ever be.

“Hi.”

She said in a not so enthusiastic tone, she was tired.

“What’s wrong?”

Poe asked, but she could tell he didn’t really care, he was just trying to be friendly.

“Another bad night of sleep, and another Kylo nightmare.”

Finn and Rose seemed to feel bad for her, but Poe seemed to have had something else on his mind.

“Well, then I think you’ll be happy to hear that General Organa has decided to send us four on a mission to get new recruits last month we visited Canto Bight, but this time we are going to good old Naboo. A quick history for you guys that is where Padme Amidala served as senator, and where Anakin and her got secretly married.”

Poe said in an excited tone, he always loved missions, but hated being stuck on The Resistance base. Rey didn’t know much about the history of most places in the galaxy other than Jakku. Personally, she’d never heard of a Padme or Anakin.

“And we’re basically the dream team a Jedi, Stormtrooper, Pilot and Mechanic. That’s all you really need to get anything done.”

Finn added, who also seemed happy to get off the base. She nodded that seemed like a good idea to get her mind off of everything. Kylo really damaged her mentally and this certainly would help with her mental state.

“I’ve already prepped the Millenium Falcon, so we should be good to go!”

Poe said happily, as he stood up leaving a whole tray of food untouched. Poe could be snobby sometimes, he was more privileged than Rey could imagine.

“You don’t think the Falcon is too obvious?”

Rey said looking at Poe with concern.

“Not at all, The First Order is nowhere near Naboo, they’re on the opposite side of the galaxy.”

Okay, then this would work they’d get more Resistance members, and she’d feel better going on a little vacation everything would be good. After breakfast they all got dressed and made sure they had enough equipment to last them the trip. They left and would be back in about 2 days time. The trip there was far and they had a lot of things to work out with the new recruits once they found them. Poe took off while Finn and Rey played holo-chess.

\--------

“So we land in an empty plot of land south of the city kind of in a forest from there we will walk 10 miles north where the new recruits will be waiting we have about 30 recruits. It shouldn’t take long, but it’s important we go in disguised and we’re quiet. We don’t look or talk to anybody the recruits will be wearing star pins and I have a map here as to where they’re being picked up.”

They all nodded at Poe he always took this part of the mission serious, with good reason.

“And don’t shoot your blaster if it’s not necessary especially you Poe.”

Rose added with a smirk on her face. The week before the mission he accidently set off his blaster on the base. They still had a few minutes until they landed. Poe was gonna land them, and Rey was co-piloting just in case anything went wrong. As they approached Naboo she noticed how beautiful the planet was. The architecture was fascinating and so was the city lights and moving vehicles. It was night time, which fascinated Rey even more. She looked out of the cockpit window mezmorized as Poe landed them

They quickly changed into regular clothing rather than their bright orange Resistance outfits so they wouldn't stand out. They tucked their blasters into their pants and walked into the cool night. Poe held the communicator with General Organa on his wrist.

“General Organa this is Poe Dameron on mission 2251 we just landed and are heading up north. We have a 10 mile walk I'll let you know when we got the new recruits.”

General Organa’s voice appeared on the other line.

“Thanks for updating me Poe, this shouldn't be too hard of a mission. I'm sure Poe explained it well to you Finn, Rose and Rey. Reply to me back if you have any questions I do have your location pinned here.”

They all nodded and continued up north toward the city.

“Do you suppose there could be anything we could pick up to help you with the lightsaber? In the city you never know what you might bump into.”

Poe said as they trailed behind Finn and Rose who were standing side by side flirting with each other in front of them.

“Honestly, I have no idea as to where to start with it, I haven't got a chance to go through the Jedi texts much, but I have been practicing the force and I'm getting good.”

Poe nudged her, which confused Rey why was hed nudging?

“Good? Don't you remember lifting all those rocks on Crait?”

“That was more of a heat in the moment type thing, I’m not that good. The force was all messed up that day with Luke, Kylo and myself the balance was weird.”

Poe shrugged.

“Here try to push me with the force!”

She shook her head no, and looked the other way this was awkward.

“I don't want to accidentally hurt you, Kylo threw me against a tree and knocked me unconscious.”

He looked away like he was thinking.

“Yeah, but he was trying to hurt you.”

She lifted a rock on the ground and threw it into the distance there was a tiny click in the distance when it landed.

“That's about the extent I can go without hurting anyone.”

Rey looked down at the ground. In a way Rey missed when it was just her and Finn, but that really didn't last long. The new dynamic wasn't bad she loved Poe and Rose it was just different than her and Finn. Poe and herself walked the entire way side by side, Poe trying to flirt with her and Rey feeling awkward. Maybe her situation wasn’t as ideal as she thought, maybe she was just a happier person when she was alone. The problem was she wasn’t happy when she was alone, so what would make her happy?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a good chapter my favorite so far. Hopefully you guys like it as much as I do. Anyway, I bet you know the drill by now, but I'll be updating the tags. I'm hoping to be able to update tomorrow, but will see. Enough talk hope you enjoy!

Through the city they kept their heads low and didn't even talk to each other. Poe led them and they walked in a single file line with Rey in the very back behind Finn. As she was walking Rey observed the citizens interested in the different creatures that were there compared to Jakku. Poe told her specifically not to do that, but you couldn’t fight curiosity. Poe also disregarded the fact she’d been on Jakku for 19 years, she needed to discover when the opportunity was there

As they were walking she could feel a dark presence coming closer, she couldn’t tell if it was just from someone on the planet that used the dark side of the force, or if some dark sider was coming from a different planet. It wasn’t a big deal though right? A lot of creatures didn’t know they were force sensitive, and that was more than likely the case. As they continued their long walk she noticed the presence coming closer almost like whoever it was, was coming after her, maybe they sensed her light? She tapped Finn who was in front of her, he then tapped Rose, who tapped Poe, and their line came to a stop. Poe seemed to have gotten angry and pulled them over into an empty alley.

“What?”

He said teeth clenched. 

“I can feel a dark presence coming.”

Poe didn’t seem to take it seriously.

“It’s nothing probably a random force user they’re everywhere you know.”

He was probably right, but Rey was scared regardless.

“Poe, I don’t feel comfortable.”

He pointed toward the forest that they came from.

“If you’re concerned go back to the Falcon and wait there, but we have a mission Rey, a duty to fulfill, so if you can’t handle that go, but I still need Rose and Finn.”

“Fine, good luck Finn and Rose.”

What an actual asshole, she exited the alleyway her friends screamed for her to come back, but once she was on the street they didn’t call for her trying to avoid any attention. She walked through the streets pushing people out of her way, which was putting a lot of attention on her. When she pushed a buff looking green creature he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side.

“Calm down girl, you’re gonna hurt someone.”

She jerked out of his grasp and shoved him.

“Kriff off, mind your own business.”

She stormed off now even more angry, she was gonna sit in the Falcon and think of ways she could throw Poe into a tree just like Kylo did to her, she’d knock him unconscious and then she’d take her lightsaber and...and then… She stopped walking and froze. She was thinking just like Kylo she didn’t even have a lightsaber. Stunned by her sudden violent thoughts she started to run, until she reached the forest. It was dark, there were no lights, she didn’t have a flashlight Poe kriffing Dameron did and he didn't bother giving it to her. All she had to do was walk south without forgetting what direction she was going in easy enough, right? 

As she walked alone listening to the sounds of crickets and birds she contemplated if her feelings were justified. Of course they were she thought, but then again weren't Kylo’s? He’d just been shot with a blaster, she escaped him and he killed Han Solo, so his emotions were everywhere when he threw her against a tree. She was no better than Kylo the way she had just acted, but it came so natural and she couldn’t control the way she felt. It wasn’t her fault Rose and Poe had to come into the situation and ruin everything. No, Rose didn’t ruin anything, she was nice, but Poe he was a nightmare. He didn’t understand what it was like to have the abilities and experiences she had, and he wasn’t understanding about it either. Now she was completely lost in the forest, she had no sense of direction, all she could feel was the dark presence coming closer, which was causing her anxiety to grow.

Eventually, she decided to stop, she was out of breath, completely confused and could only focus on the fact that someone, who she was convinced was Kylo, was coming for her. It didn’t make sense as to how he had her location, but there had to be a way. Just as those thoughts crossed her mind she heard a familiar voice that was muffled and deep. 

“6 months.”

That was enough for her to start sprinting deeper into the forest. It could have potentially been someone other than Kylo, but chances were that it was him. She relied on the force to guide her through the forest, but with the increased amount of panic she used all her force ability to give her the stamina and adrenaline to run away. She only made it about 100 feet before smacking into a tree, and falling to the ground. She grabbed her nose because it was tingling with pain and her anger grew greater. She heard the crunching of leaves as she attempted to gather herself.

As the footsteps got closer she watched as a red lightsaber activated. Her anger grew and her heart started racing, but she knew she had to stay put on the ground if she didn’t wanna get a lightsaber to the heart.

“It’s taken 6 months to find you, I’ve chased you around the galaxy. You’re angry, but not because of me, why are you angry Rey?”

She grunted in annoyance, she wasn’t supposed to be so vulnerable. Deep down she was scared out of her mind, but the angry Rey was ready for revenge against Poe and wasn’t scared, she was more annoyed than anything.

“Kriff off, you haven’t been chasing me, The Resistance doesn’t even matter to you we’re so insignificant.” 

He twirled his lightsaber.

“You’re right, the Resistance is nothing, useless might as well not even be anything they could never take down The First Order. Every member of The Resistance is unimportant, all but one. There is one threat, and that’s you Rey…”

She heard him pace she couldn’t believe he found her. She never wanted to see him again, but there he was. 

“...what I should do is kill you, you’re a threat, so I should kill you. Problem is if I were to kill you, I’d be killing so much potential, and I could never kill you Rey, I don’t have it in me.”

She rolled her eyes, of course he did, he tried to kill her several times. As she calmed down her anger was quickly turning into fear. She could feel blood gushing out of her nose, and she was trapped and confused as to what Kylo’s intentions were. Was he trying to trick her? Of course he was he was Kylo Ren.

“I’ll take you back to the star destroyer and you will train with me and if you refuse I’ll still keep you in a cell until you change your mind. Come willingly otherwise I’ll force you to come.”

He was gonna take her and lock her away until he decided to eventually kill her this was the one thing she was scared of more than anything. It was a living nightmare and nobody could save her not even her friends. Wandering off alone was the dumbest thing she'd ever done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Rey escape?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just read through the next chapter it's kind of a quick one, but I might post the next one later tonight or I'll just wait until tomorrow. I'm trying to post as many as possible because I'm gonna be gone next week on vacation and I'm not sure if I'll be able to update. Anyway, guess will see how it goes I hope you enjoy! This is an emotion filled one.

She couldn’t go with Kylo, she couldn’t go anywhere near The First Order again. Now, she could see why Finn wanted to run away from it all.

“You don’t need me Kylo just leave me be I’ll get away from The Resistance, I won’t be a threat anymore I’ll run away far from you.”

That was a lie she wasn’t going anywhere. She’d stay with The Resistance.

“I don’t want you to run away I want you Rey by my side, I want you on that ship with me.”

She shook her head even though she knew Kylo couldn’t see her.

“No, I won’t be at your side Kylo. You can have anybody but me, there are so many people in the galaxy that want you and they’ll want to rule with you.”

She was trying her best to make it very clear that she wanted nothing to do with him. Thankfully, his tone of voice didn't sound too upset, instead she was picking up on some happiness and hopefulness through his speech. 

“But they’re not you, I want you I won’t settle for anything else. I'm giving you one last chance either you come with me willingly or you can make this difficult, either way you'll find yourself in the same position.”

Now she didn't know what to do.

“I'm not going to go with you.”

No doubt he was about to force her onto his ship literally, but she couldn't go down without a fight. Just as she squared up ready to lose she remembered she had her blaster she couldn't believe she forgot her mind was so occupied with anger and being scared. She quickly reached for her pants and pulled it out not hesitating to shoot it just above the lightsaber glowing in the dark. She watched as the green laser shot out of her blaster, but quickly clashed with Kylo’s saber. She was pretty sure that she caught him off guard that was the plan after all. She took this opportunity to use the force and push him using all the power she had in her. It was pitch dark, but from what she could tell from a loud thump she heard that she must've pushed him into a tree and since he wasn't talking or screaming she assumed she knocked him unconscious. She didn’t have time to do much other than run as fast as she could possibly run using the force to guide her, while holding her nose that had gushed all over her face and clothing. 

Somehow the force guided her to the Falcon, when she saw it she ran inside shutting the door on the way in. She panted eyes squinting from the bright lights overhead.

“Take off!”

She screamed just as she heard talking. She turned around to find about 30 strangers staring her down. Looking through the crowd she didn’t recognize anybody until Rose and Finn pushed themselves through the crowd.

“What happened are you okay?”

Finn screamed. She wasn't sure she knocked Kylo out and she also didn't know if a billion TIE fighters were on their way to kill them all it's not like the Falcon was hard to notice. 

“Tell Poe to take off now!”

She exclaimed, Finn ran to let him know while Rose sat her down. Rey started hyperventilating from what just happened, all her emotions taking a toll on her all at once.

“Kylo’s here and he...he tried to take me back to The First Order.”

She cried out like a 5 year old, while Rose moved her hand away from her face. She felt as the Falcon took off, which relieved her but she was still scared.

“Kylo’s here? I knew it, Poe should've believed you.”

She looked to find all 30ish people were staring at her confused. Rose pulled out a first aid kit trying her best at wiping the blood. Rose clearly had several questions, but was holding them in attempting to calm Rey down. After a few minutes they were able to get her nose to stop bleeding and thankfully there were no signs showing that her nose was broken even though it felt like it. Once they finally settled down a little there attention was brought to a loud commanding voice.

“Hey! When you joined the Resistance you vowed to protect and serve, so when one of us goes down you don’t stare you help, these people are your family.”

Of course it was Poe, he probably felt guilty about almost getting her killed. Of course he couldn’t just apologize instead he had to do it indirectly by yelling at the new recruits. 

“For now all of you should think about what I’ve said before you begin training.”

Poe then stormed over to Rey.

“What happened?”

He said angry as if she was the one that did something. Rey stood up ignoring Rose’s protests to relax.

“Kylo Ren tried to take me back to The First Order, you’ve been interrogated by him, so you can probably assume what kind of danger you almost put me in by not listening.”

He rolled his eyes, which made Rey go ballistic all over again she couldn't help when the anger took over. She used the force to push him against the nearest wall of the Falcon. The scary part of it was that she didn’t know she had the ability to push someone, she could barely lift a rock, but this new power she had gained using anger was giving her new abilities and she was mastering them faster. Just as she pinned Poe against the wall Rose pushed down Rey’s outstretched hand that was pinning him against the wall. The new recruits kept their mouths shut, but when she glanced at them they were all shocked. 

As Rose pushed her hand down she let go of Poe and Poe came charging at her until Finn held him back, while Rose restrained Rey. 

“You think you’re special Rey, you think just because you have this ability all of the sudden everyone will love you. Once a nobody always a nobody, you’ve done nothing to help The Resistance, and you’re not strong enough to beat Kylo, he’ll kill you and finally take the burden of having you here away.”

The anger building in her was quickly replaced with sadness. She no longer had an urge to throw Poe against the wall instead she went limp falling to the floor. Rose tried talking to her.

“Don’t listen to him, he’s just mad.”

Rey ignored Rose looking up at Poe with tears in her eyes. 

“I’ve done nothing? Without me BB-8 would’ve given away the location and they would’ve killed Luke, and without me The First Order would’ve killed you, remember on Crait when I lifted those rocks freeing you from death?”

Poe looked like he was about to punch her in the face, but she knew he wouldn’t because Finn was there to protect her just in case. 

“Luke’s dead anyway, but I’ll give you the rocks that’s about it, just stay out of my way, I don’t trust freaks with abilities they can’t control.”

Poe walked back to the cockpit and she stood up and walked back to where she was sitting previously trying her best to get as far away from him as possible. The Resistance members seemed to be scared of her and the only person willing to talk and follow her back was Rose, who also seemed a little scared of her as well. Rose sat next to Rey, and looked at her with sadness and disappointment. 

“I didn’t mean to push him, he just got on my nerves.”

Rose shook her head. Rey suddenly felt like she had to explain herself even though she didn't even hurt Poe and he was being a straight up asshole. 

“You can’t do that though, you can’t hurt people with your abilities Rey, otherwise…”

Rey tilted her head, was Rose now threatening her? They didn’t understand what it was like to have this ability and not know what to do with it. She was the one who spent months on The Resistance base training to help win the war. 

“...Otherwise what?...otherwise what Rose?”

She screamed getting The Resistance members attention again.

“Otherwise Rey, you’ll be...I don’t know, but you’re turning into a monster.”

Rose screamed back. Rey felt her heart shattered into a million pieces, a monster? That is the word she used to describe Kylo. She thought they cared about her, would love her unconditionally, but she was wrong nobody would ever love her, her very own parents didn’t even. She stood up abruptly.

“Rey, I didn’t mean it, I wasn’t thinking.”

Rose pleaded, but the damage was already done, her heart was already shattered making it nearly impossible to put back together all she ever wanted was someone to accept her and to be apart of something bigger than herself. She stormed off to the other side of the ship and plopped herself on the floor placing her face in her hands. She didn’t want to go back to The Resistance base anymore, she didn’t know where she wanted to go. She didn’t want to go back to Jakku, she didn’t want to go to The First Order, she didn’t want to go to The Resistance, maybe she just needed to go somewhere away from all of it. For now she had to go back, but she could always take a ship and run away to a planet, a nice planet where she could be happy alone. 

Rose never approached her through the flight, instead she talked to Finn the entire time. It took them about 8 hours to get back, and she stayed curled up in a ball trying not to show any emotion, and she especially tried not to cry. Finally, once they landed Rey was the first off the ship and she ran to her bunker making sure to change the access code, so Rose couldn’t get in. After about a half hour there was a knock at the door, as she was planning on where she was going to run away to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you're not too disappointed that she made it out, but I promise you her freedom isn't gonna last forever she's on some thin ice with everybody. I'm for sure on team Kylo sorry Rey.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably won't be posting for about a week, so around next Thursday I'll be back. I might be able to post, honestly I'm not sure how I'll be feeling and how busy I'll be, so just in case I'll see you next Thursday.

She heard someone knock at the door again. There was a reason why she had locked the door she didn’t want to see anybody. Suddenly, she heard the doors slide open. Stunned by how Rose had possibly got in so quickly she turned her head to see Rose in the doorway a sad smile on her face. She walked into the room slowly, while Rey wondered how she got into the room. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean what I said, what comes next I promise I did not do, I tried to defend you.”

Rey was so confused as to what she was saying. 

“Rey, please forgive me, it was Poe and I couldn’t defend you.”

Rey slowly stood up ready to tell Rose off, and once she did tell her off she was ready to leave The Resistance base. She needed to get away and figure out what she needed to do from there, but being there wasn’t working.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, but all I know is that if this were the other way around I’d go to your defense because that’s what family does. I’m leaving this planet and never coming back, because whenever I try and trust someone they backstab me.”

She walked past Rose and went into the hall out of the room, standing in the hall was General Organa, Poe, Finn and a large amount of Resistance members, one in specific was holding a pair of cuffs. They all had concerned looks on their faces. She was so confused, did Poe lie about her? Did they think she was some type of criminal?

“General Organa, whatever Poe said was a lie, I didn’t hurt anybody.”

She yelled, while she felt tears fill her eyes. General Organa approached her cuffs in her hands, Rey stepped away, this was her worst nightmare. Did Leia of all people really think she had the ability to hurt someone? 

“Rey come here sweetie, this is the only way this can go, it’s not worth resisting.”

Rey stood there completely dumbfounded it was disappointing that Leia would treat her like a criminal. If she resisted and caused a scene these strangers would think Poe’s lies were true. She stayed put as Leia approached her clicking the cuffs around her wrists. She walked with half the Resistance all the way to the conference room. Once she got there she was sat down and Rose, Leia, Poe, Finn and about ten other members sat in chairs around her.

“I didn’t do anything General, when we were on Naboo I told Poe that Kylo was there and then he denied it. Kylo almost caught me again and Poe irritated me, so I slammed him against the wall, but I didn’t hurt him.”

At this point Rose was crying on Finn’s shoulder, he was shedding a few tears himself probably crocodile tears, Poe, on the other hand, was smirking. It was all so confusing they clearly knew something that she didn't know. 

“Rey, we appreciate everything you’ve done for The Resistance, but you are truly the last hope for us to survive, so I was forced to do this. I hope you can understand.”

What was that supposed to mean? Understand what? How did everything become so bad so quickly?

“I’m leaving.”

Rey said quietly hoping they'd just let her leave on her free will. The room was silent until General Organa got up approaching Rey quickly.

“I’m sorry Rey.”

She reached into her pocket pulling out a syringe full of a bright blue liquid it was glowing. Rey quickly jerked away from Leia who reached her arm out to grab Rey’s arm. Before Rey could do or say anything Leia stabbed her in the forearm with it and released whatever was in it. 

“No!”

Rey screamed out unsure of what exactly Leia did and what was gonna happen to her.

Within seconds Rey could feel the effects of it, she felt the force drain out of her quickly. She immediately slid out of her chair and slumped to the floor. She could no longer feel the force within her, there was no energy, and all her strength left her. Her body was so reliant on the energy of the force for strength, when it was gone she was weaker than a new born child. Her entire body started shaking from being cold it felt as if someone wrapped her in ice, and all of the symptoms were accompanied by a massive headache. She screeched in pain, whatever General Organa injected her with took away her strength and force abilities.

“It’s okay child, get up.”

Get up? She felt as if she was dying. She heard Rose scream, pleading to allow her to help Rey, but the other members held her down. 

“Stop! You’re hurting her, this is unjust, my sister didn’t die for this!”

She screamed, but instead of Rey worrying about Rose she watched as Poe stepped over with a snarky look on his face. 

“Look how weak you are without the force, your nothing without it, just as useless as the next scavenger, you’re nothing.”

She couldn’t speak, she had to focus on breathing, because it was so hard all she good do was grunt. She was so confused, sad and weak she felt she might throw up. The entire room cleared other than Leia, and she was left on the ground weak as ever. 

“This is the only way sweetie, I hope you understand, I know you don’t right now, and you might never, but this is what needed to be done.”

Rey could barely comprehend or think about what Leia was saying. Leia continued talking for what felt like hours, but honestly Rey was unsure as to how long it had been, before the door opened again. She slowly moved her head to find no other than Kylo Ren dressed in the same outfit she first met him in, this time he was wearing a little bit of a different mask, and was accompanied by about a dozen Stormtroopers marching behind him as well as Resistance members there to even out each other just in case there was an attack. 

She wished she could’ve said she was surprised, but deep down she knew that this is what Leia did. Her body was still frozen still, and completing thoughts were very difficult. She was cold, dizzy and, so very weak it was painful. 

“General Organa, what’s going on? Why is she on the floor?”

He asked, robotic voice sending chills down Rey’s spine causing her body to become even colder.

“Take her, and show me mercy for 3 months as promised.”

Leia commanded, clearly trying to prevent yelling. Kylo reached down and grabbed Rey bridal style like he did months ago when he first captured her. She could feel his eyes on her even under that mask. 

“What did you put in her system?”

He demanded, as Rey leaned her head on his chest, which she found oddly comforting. Being in his arms felt safe even though it was one of the most dangerous positions she’d been in her entire life. 

“I gave her a force suppressor.”

She said seriously, but Rey knew Leia was dying inside seeing her son like this, good she should suffer too.

“Look at her General, look what you just did to her, you don’t understand because you don’t know how to use the force, but you could’ve killed her. How dare you take away her force ability.”

“You said you wanted her this was the only way.”

Rey’s eyes were about to close and she was still shaking when Kylo reached his free arm out and started choking his mother. All The Resistance members pointed their guns at Kylo, they couldn't defeat Kylo he could take them all down in one swing of the lightsaber and they knew it. She could hear tiny screeches coming from Leia. Rey used all the power in her to grab Kylo’s arm gently. It was true Leia betrayed her, but killing wouldn’t resolve a thing. 

“No, don’t.”

She mumbled, Kylo dropped his arm and Leia fell to the ground. It was strange that he listened to her, but Rey knew deep down Kylo didn’t have it in him to kill his mother. 

“Don’t come to rescue her, otherwise The First Order won’t be so kind.”

Kylo said, somehow his voice got more robotic. With that Kylo carried her back into the hall, it was strange having the two sides clash and not kill each other. She saw Finn and Rose crying and as Kylo and her passed them they both started screaming. He carried her onto the ship, putting her in his lap right before she passed out from being so weak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I'm sorry about leaving it on a cliffhanger especially because I potentially might not be back for a week. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, I'll see you next update.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back for today! I don't think that I'm gonna be able to give you guys another chapter until Wednesday or Thursday, but at least I don't leave you on much of a cliffhanger this time. Anyway, hopefully you enjoy and I will see you again soon.

Rey woke up on a cold surface that was very uncomfortable. She still felt weak, but not as much as she did previously. Initially, she was worried that she might be in an interrogation room, because the surface of what she was laying on felt similar. She opened her eyes and found herself in a dim room the floors were made of marble and were a deep black color, the walls were also black and made of marble or something similar to it. When she got up she identified that she was placed on a metal bed and was wearing a black baggy shirt and pants it was completely silent. There were metal bars and a door that needed a fingerprint to get in and out. She confirmed it was a jail cell after only seconds of observation. There was another door other than the one to get out that seemed to lead to nothing other than the cell next to hers. He wasn’t lying when he said he was gonna put her in a jail cell.

“I see you have awakened.”

She turned her attention back toward the metal bars where Kylo was standing without a mask on but his face was still hard to see because the jail was dimly lit. She walked over to the bars placing her hands on them. She didn't see him through her observation. 

“Please, let me go.”

If she had to beg she would but there was no way she was gonna become a victim of his interrogation again.

“Rey, if you would just let go, then you can finally be happy.”

He said softly, but she wasn’t gonna let his soft voice trick her into thinking what he said he actually meant. She wasn’t letting anyone trick her into trusting them anymore. She still didn’t know what Kylo’s intentions were, probably to either train or kill her, or leave her there until she decided to train like he said on Naboo. 

“Kylo, please.”

She nearly whispered, trying to keep his temper cool, she knew how quick his emotions could switch especially after he’d been rejected. She could feel him slip into her mind, not painfully like he did when he interrogated her. She was so weak she couldn’t even push him out, even though she was gaining her connection with the force again, she wasn’t nearly close to being fully there. 

“Rey, I can see in your mind that you think I want to kill you, I don’t want to, I won’t kill you, I told you I don’t have it in me, you’re the only thing in the galaxy I don’t have the ability to kill. I love you Rey.”

What? She basically jumped at those words. It was the most ridiculous and irritating thing Kylo might’ve said yet. He had tried to kill her on several occasions, he called her out for being a nobody, killed Han, and now he was trying to claim he loved her? Maybe it was an act of manipulation or the dude was confused, but she knew for a fact that the man...no the monster standing before her outside of the bars he put her in did not love her. How could someone with such a cruel soul even have the ability to love someone? They couldn’t, that was the correct answer. 

“Just go away Kylo.”

She looked at him intensely so he’d know she was serious. 

“I mean it Rey, I love you I’d do anything for you, I wouldn’t lie to you.”

Kylo was such a confusing monster, she didn’t know what to believe and what not to believe, therefore she decided to disregard anything he told her on Naboo. Those were probably all lies, he was probably gonna kill her once he got over the fact that he thought he loved her. 

“I told you to just go away, and of course you’d lie to me that’s all you’ve ever done.”

She was getting increasingly irritated with Kylo, because him claims were way out of line.

“Rey…”

He said quietly, but Rey was quick to cut him off.

“I said go away Kylo! Go away! Either let me go, or kill me, because I’m done playing games, stop claiming things you can’t even begin to understand, you don’t know what love is, and you don’t know what you’re talking about!”

Even though her connection to the force was mild she could feel anger radiating off him. She assumed he made his choice, which was to kill her. She didn't care though she would find a way to escape before he could kill her.

“I admit my feelings toward you and this is how you treat me?”

He screamed clearly trying to control his anger, but failing miserably. She was just as angry as him to be honest. She could feel her face turning red and she started pacing the cell, jerking her body back and forth like some kind of animal. 

“Go away, go kill more creatures that’s what you do best. I’m not interested in whatever you’re suggesting, so just leave me here, I’m supposed to be your prisoner remember? I’m sure I’m the one who killed Snoke right? Not you, me!”

Yeah, she wasn’t stupid she knew Kylo told everyone she killed him, so she’d be the enemy not him. She wasn’t really sure what Kylo was feeling he was giving her mixed feelings he looked both sad and angry. She was also having a hard time picking up on his emotions through the force.

“I saved your life it was you or him, did you want me to kill you?”

She rolled her eyes even though the psychotic monster did have a point. He did save her, but that didn’t mean he loved her that was exaggerated. She felt as if she was about to explode if he didn’t leave, he was getting on her very last nerve and it was leaving a pit of fire in her stomach that was ready to explode.

“Go away!”

She screamed louder than she ever thought possible, while kicking the bars of the jail cell, which didn’t only hurt her entire leg, but her throat hurt from screaming so loud. She even heard her voice echo through the prison. She quickly sank to the floor curling up in a ball crying from how angry she was. Without even looking at his face she knew he had a smirk planted all over it, because she acted out with anger and that was the path to the dark side or whatever. Even though, she thought he’d never leave she heard footsteps and when she looked up with teary eyes he was gone. 

She sat on the ground for a while crying and trying to figure out the reason for General Organa’s actions. It seemed suspicious that she’d give up Rey like that especially over her pushing Poe into a wall. She did say something about mercy for 3 months, so there must’ve been a trade off for that. Was Rey really worth 3 months of mercy? She was told several times she was the last hope and she was the only one who was even close to taking Kylo down. They were screwed now, and Rey wasn’t gonna help them, Kylo would kill them all, he probably already did. He never could keep a promise, and he knew their exact location. The thought of Finn, Rose and Leia being dead hurt, but Poe she couldn’t care less about. There was a lot of emotions coursing through her body, and with the lack of connection to the force it made it harder to express her emotions properly. 

This is what Rey was scared of, it was her worst nightmare being betrayed. Everyone betrayed her, her parents, Luke, Kylo, Leia, Poe, all of them maybe even Finn and Rose. She really didn’t know what any of them knew all she knew was that she had been manipulated and tricked by each and every one of the them. With Kylo gone she was unsure of when he’d return if ever. Maybe he’d just starve her to death, send someone over to execute her, or whatever his sadistic mind wanted. He said he didn’t have it in him to kill her, but that didn’t disinclude someone else killing her, and it was before she rejected him after his crazy claim of love for her. Therefore, given her circumstances she stayed curled up knees drawn to her chest crying. She cried for what felt like hours, her anger quickly changing to complete sadness. Being locked in a prison in which Kylo controlled wasn’t the most settling position to be in, anything could’ve happened. 

There was truly no way of keeping track of time, it wasn’t like there was a clock there or anything. After what felt like 4 hours her connection with the force seemed to be stabilized with what it was before Leia injected her with the weird stuff that had the ability to suppress it, which was a heinous thing to do. Leia was right though Rey would’ve fought if she knew Kylo was coming to pick her up, she probably would’ve slid right through Leia’s fingers and they would’ve never found her ever again. As her abilities with the force started working again she became more energetic and found herself pacing her cell feeling jittery and restless. 

She was literally locked in a small cell with nothing other than a metal bed hanging from the wall, clearly Kylo wasn’t pulling any strings to try and make her comfortable, just another reason why him loving her was a delusion. She wouldn’t break socially your typical person would, but she’d gone weeks on end with no communication on Jakku, if that’s what Kylo thought was gonna break her, it wasn’t.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys I know I said that I'd be back Thursday and now it's Sunday. I've been super busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter it's not extremely long, but it's a enjoyable chapter. I'm not sure when the next update will be, but I am hoping soon.

If Kylo thought isolation was what was going to break her he was dead wrong, but the lack of exercise would. A few hours after she gained her abilities back a small droids three times smaller than BB-8 rolled in through a small hole she had mistaken for an air conditioning vent. It looked to be a mouse droid. 

“Hello Rey.”

It spoke, which surprised her.

“How long have I been here?”

Rey demanded, she wasn’t gonna ask nicely, she was too angry to be nice.

“Supreme leader Ren requests that you have no sense of time.”

That was an oddly specific request, but it sounded like something he would do. She could feel her blood flaring from it though. 

“Then why are you here?”

There had to be a reason why the little droid was there. 

“To keep you company.”

She didn’t need company, she didn’t need anything. If anything she formulated a great idea, she could use the droids parts to get the hell out of there somehow. She grabbed the droid and used her fingers to pry it in half attempting to find its motherboard. 

“Ms. Rey, Supreme Leader Ren is monitoring your actions I don’t think he’d like this.”

She felt bad hurting an innocent droid, but this was the only way, plus the poor thing was programmed to be no good like BB-9E. 

“Kylo Ren doesn’t have to like it.”

“Contacting Supreme Leader Ren.”

As the words slipped out of the droids she chucked it against the wall as fast as she could. If the little thing called Kylo Ren she was gonna freak out. Her question was answered as she heard loud clicking down the hallway leading to her cell. She quickly leaned her back against the wall she chucked the droid against attempting to shove the thing behind her out of Kylo’s sight. She heard the clicking get closer, and echo through the jail until Kylo appeared before her. His hands were curled around the jail cell bars, he didn’t have his mask on, but like before it was still hard to see his face. She could feel anger radiating off of him in intense waves. 

“Well it’s about time you show up you coward, trying to kill me off by starving me to death, if you’re trying to kill me why don’t you just do it?”

“I’m not trying to kill you, I told you this a million times.”

He said sternly and based off how his voice came across it sounded like his teeth were clenched. She quickly realized that if he was gonna torment her she’d do the same in return trigger him until he exploded, especially if he wasn’t trying to kill her. 

“I don’t know if you know this or not…”

“...Supreme Leader Ren...”

She said in a tormenting tone.

“...but when you don’t feed someone for days on end it results in something called starvation, I know you being a spoiled brat don’t know what it feels like, but me being a lonely scavenger, who you’ve claimed is a nobody knows what starvation is firsthand and I can assure you that, that’s what you’re doing.”

She said matter of factly, she really was in no position to be behaving like this, but she really felt like she had nothing to lose. It was true she didn’t have anything left to put at stake she already lost everything she’d ever had. He reacted exactly how she wanted him to his anger rose and she could feel he was about to explode through the force.

“You’re in no position to be talking like that, and it’s only been a day.”

“How am I supposed to know it's only been a day? You've taken away my sense of time."

She said intensely now attempting to intimidate him. She stood up and walked to her metal bed and sat on it, which was cold and uncomfortable. He seemed to be at a loss of words for about a minute.

“Rey, you’ll be placed in this cell until you decide that you’d like to come out and train with me.”

He wasn’t starting up with this again was he?

“I’m not gonna train with you...”

Now, the conversation took a serious turn, because she wasn’t gonna train with him and turn evil, she saw how it consumed him and didn’t want that future for herself, she also didn’t want to fight against The Resistance. She didn’t want to help them anymore, but that didn’t mean she wanted to fight them. Fighting for The First Order would mean killing, and she wasn’t for that, she wouldn’t add to the killing of innocent creatures.

“...I’m not going to kill, Kylo just like you don’t have it in you to kill me, I don’t have it in me to kill an innocent creature.”

She saw him shake his head, as if he’d never killed anyone before.

“You don’t have to kill anyone there are other members more than willing to do it.”

She stood up once again and approached the bars of the cell.

“I cannot contribute to an organization committed to killing anyone who gets in their way, like I said I don’t kill.”

He let out a small laugh shifting his mood through the force from angry to confident.

“You don’t kill? You tried to kill me on Starkiller Base, does that not count?”

He was making her angry all over again. He knew she didn’t try to, but she could’ve. 

“I could’ve killed you, but I didn’t, I should’ve I regret not killing you. You’re the one who threw me into a tree.”

She said teeth clenched.

“That’s because I needed you unconscious, so I could take care of the traitor then take you back with me, I could’ve killed you if I wanted to.”

They were just being petty at this point, all of that was irrelevant to what was happening. They both knew that they both had to opportunity to kill each other at one point and both of them used the force to hit each other into trees knocking them unconscious. 

“I’m just not gonna train with you, it’ll never happen.”

He seemed to get angry all over again he pointed to the wall where she was supposed to be blocking the droid that she destroyed, but totally forgot about. 

“Destroying droids will only result in a punishment, if you cannot behave correctly and talk appropriately you will be punished. I’ll send another droid to clean that one up, don’t touch it in the meantime.”

Now she was starting to see those true colors again. 

“You’ll stay here until you decide you’d like to train I’ll be back, and for your sake I hope you change your mind.”

He stormed off, she glanced at the broken droid on the ground observing all the scattered parts on the ground that could help her escape. It was more than tempting to go over and grab even a screw, or a wheel. He couldn’t see her anyway could he? She quickly looked at the corners of the ceiling where she spotted 4 cameras in each corner. Well, that explained a lot she was too short to reach them and take them down. There was no place she could go to hide from the cameras, so she decided against grabbing the parts of the droid. She started getting sleepy despite the fact that she had been anxious only a little while ago. She yawned and laid back on her bed that was more uncomfortable than the sand she slept on when she lived on Jakku. Still, she was tired and so she drifted into a light sleep. 

This showdown between her and Kylo was going to be difficult, but she’d make it she always survived even through the harshest living conditions possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are just going in circles.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know the next time I'll be able to post, but beside that hopefully you enjoy this pretty long chapter. There's a lot of feelings in this one, so I hope you enjoy!

Rey woke up peaceful, surprisingly she was enjoying her isolation, she was so used of it on Jakku and then she when she joined the Resistance she never got time alone. This was good she now knew everyone's true colors and from there she was able to reflect on everyone's actions. The first thing she noticed when waking up was the fact that the droid she destroyed was gone, and there was a plate of food sitting on the ground as well as a pitcher of water. About time he gave her something to eat and drink. She grabbed both the pitcher and plate bringing it up to her bed. She debated if he drugged either, but eventually decided if he did she didn’t really care and more than likely he didn’t. Don’t get her wrong she didn’t want to be drugged, but she was so thirsty and hungry it seemed less significant. 

She went for the water first gulping down half the pitcher in seconds. The food looked to be some type of meat and fruit. She went for the meat first noticing he didn’t give her any utensils he was probably scared she’d use them as weapons. She used her hand like she would on Jakku to eat, which didn’t bother her at all. In minutes she ate her entire meal and water leaving her stomach satisfied, but she would be happier with more water. She savored every bite she got because the food was absolutely delicious the meat was juicy and the fruit was to die for, she still wanted more water though. She was happy to have what she got, so she didn’t mentally complain too much. She placed the empty pitcher and plate on the ground, so one of the droids would be able to access it quicker. She felt guilty for slamming the poor little mouse droid against the wall, it was a little out of character for her, probably something she shouldn’t have done. She looked up at the cameras hanging from the ceiling they creeped her out and she hoped Kylo didn’t stare at her through them too much, that would freak her out. She could feel his presence through the bond, but he wasn’t giving off a specific emotion, which was a relief she didn’t need him storming into her peaceful prison. 

The man had to allow her to pee eventually though unless he wanted her to pee in the cell. At this point she was kind of hoping he’d come and allow her to go to the bathroom before she peed herself. She leaned back on the bed trying to think about anything other than the fact she had to go to the bathroom. After what felt like maybe an hour she felt him approach through the force. She walked up to the bars awaiting his arrival, so she could yell at him for being so ignorant. She watched as he approached and looked at her a smirk planted on his face.

“Change your mind yet?”

“I have to pee, you have to allow me to go to the bathroom eventually.”

He pointed to the door in the cell that she assumed just led to another cell.

“I’ll open it and you can go, but don’t try anything you only get 10 minutes.”

That was easier than she thought. He went up to the fingerprint scanner and clicked a few things before the freshers door slid open and she went inside to find a shower, toilet and sink waiting for her. It was small and there was no privacy, but she’d take it. She happily went to the bathroom making sure that Kylo wasn’t looking he was still outside the cell, so he couldn’t see anything. She then started the shower she needed one really badly there was no curtain, but she did find some towels that she was able to make one out of, after taking a very quick shower she noticed fresh clothing waiting for her, which angered her because that meant he was in there while she was in the shower. Having towels was a luxury and so was the warm shower, so she was somewhat happy. When she got dressed she stormed out of the fresher to go yell at him.

Right when she did the door to the fresher closed as if she was going to do something in there. There was no resources other than the shower head and toilet flusher she could use anyway and they were basically useless. 

“Would you give me some privacy? You could’ve handed me the clothing, what if I didn’t have the towels?”

“But you had the towels.”

She rolled her eyes and sat on her bed defeated. Kylo had already taken her old clothing and she saw it was on the floor outside the cell. She sighed not really in the mood to talk or argue.

“Did you change your mind yet?”

She shook her head of course she didn’t.

“No, you do understand that you’re not torturing me by keeping me here right? On Jakku I didn’t have warm showers, towels, pitchers of water, fruit, meat, air conditioning, none of it. I can live like this forever.”

He raised an eyebrow.

“You didn’t live on Jakku forever.”

She shrugged he had a point all she knew was she could survive there for 19 years, she didn’t know how much longer she would’ve lasted.

“I guess you’re right, but 19 years alone is pretty impressive.”

He looked like he was thinking deeply.

“How old were you where your parents left you?”

Yeah, there was no way she was going to discuss with him about her parents abandoning her, but she really didn’t have anything else to talk about, so maybe she would.

“I’m pretty sure I was like 7 years old.”

“So you’re 26?”

No, she wasn’t that old. She shook her head.

“My bad, I lived on Jakku for 19 years, I was alone for 12 years.”

He looked surprised, his jaw dropped and he froze for a few seconds.

“You’re only 19? A teenager?”

He said in a shocked tone. She nodded of course she was a teenager, she was almost 20 in her defense in a month. The one thing she never forget was her birthday all those years.

“Yup, 20 next month, but I guess I’ll never really know when next month is, because you haven’t provided me with a sense of time.” 

He seemed to be taken back and he didn’t say a word for a few minutes.

“I’ll keep track of time for you.”

He offered. Sometimes she forgot that Kylo was a human that he had an age just like her and felt things like she did. It was hard not to forget, it was hard to remember he was once a lonely boy who was good and kind, just like she was.

“Thank you, so how old are you?”

“28.”

She wasn’t surprised he was 28, she would’ve guessed he was around that age. Rey stood out of the bed sitting in front of the bars legs crossed, she was a little more comfortable with his presence. He sunk to the floor and crossed his legs, so they were almost at eye level Kylo had to look down a little. His eyes were intense. It was one of those moments similar to when she talked to him on Ach-to. 

“What deal did you make with Leia? Why did she give me up?”

She needed to know what kind of deal they made, that made Leia give her away.

“I found the Resistance base location, and contacted Organa when you got back from Canto Bight, I told her I knew where her location was. Before I could even request to have you, which I was going to she offered you. She told me that I could have you if I didn’t blow up the base and gave her three months mercy otherwise she’d hide you somewhere, because she knew how I feel about you. I had to take the offer she arranged for me to take you on Naboo, when that didn’t work, I went to the base myself to pick you up. The point Rey, was she gave you up in a split second you were just a pawn.”

She could feel her eyes fill with tears was Finn and Rose apart of this did they know? Kylo could’ve been lying, but all of it did make sense him randomly showing up on Naboo and all.

“If you would just let go of them Rey, you can be happy.”

It was starting to become more tempting, but she could never.

“I can’t Kylo, I told you why I can’t.”

Just as he said it a voice came out of some communication device clipped on his belt right next to his lightsaber. If only she could reached through the bars and grab that lightsaber she could slice her way out. 

“Supreme leader we need you at the West bridge, General Hux is asking for your presence.”

Kylo stayed seated.

“You can go.”

She said clearly seeing his hesitance she was becoming too vulnerable with him anyway he needed to leave, so she could gather her thoughts. He stood up slowly.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, go I...I’m gonna sit on the bed and think for a little.”

She got up approaching her bed, it was human of him to ask if she wanted him to stay.

“I mean it when I say I love you.”

With that he left her alone again with mixed feelings. That day he proved he was human, but she was so conflicted it was impossible to know how to feel. She was still convinced he didn’t love her, obviously he was just confused, but if that’s what helped him sleep at night whatever. She sat on the bed meditating, it helped her get a grip on her feeling, and focus more. After about an hour of meditating she could feel Kylo’s presence coming closer she opened her eyes when she felt his eyes on hers. In his hands he had stacks of books, paper and pencils. He entered and dropped them near the door leaving the cell quickly. 

She walked over to the books and stacked them near her bed overjoyed with the fact that he not only went out of his way to get her them, but she also had hours worth of entertainment. 

“Thanks.”

She said quietly, before observing the books. They were all about The First Order, but it was better than nothing. He was showing her more kindness than she thought was in him. 

“I didn’t have much time to read on Jakku, too busy pulling apart ships like this…”

She offered less vulnerable information about her time on Jakku, but still tried making conversation with him, hoping to get some information out of him. 

“...sometimes I look around ships like this and without even noticing I count how many portions everything is worth, especially when I was on The Resistance base. A man named Unkar Plutt handed out the portions, he would try and give me nothing sometimes. I’d starve, while he sold the parts for much more than he gave me. He was the only one near Niima Outpost giving away portions, it was either sell to him or starve. He offered me 60 portions for BB-8, but I couldn’t sell him we had a mission.”

She could not only feel, but see Kylo getting angry. Was it for her because Unkar starved her to death? If that was the case her heart fluttered, which it shouldn't have because he was still a monster who killed so many people.

“You don’t have to be angry that was the way it was, I wasn’t the only scavenger he ripped off it was all of us.”

Kylo took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry you ever had to starve, I’ll never allow you to be hungry again.”

That was a heartwarming promise, but also one he might not be able to keep.

“When I was only around 10 years old my parents sent me to the training academy with Luke and the kids there made fun of me, because of my big ears. My parents always wanted me to be so perfect it was hard to be their showcase, their prize. I wasn’t cut out for it I didn’t like the attention.”

It was unexpected that he’d start getting personal. She was shocked for a few minutes, and also felt bad for him kids could be so cruel.

“I like your ears.”

She said honestly.

“The kids used to make fun of me for being short.”

She added, it was true the other kids would always call her shorty and they’d push her down in the sand until she cried. She could feel a connection with him, both were in very vulnerable states.

“I like that your short it I think it makes you cute, but looks are deceiving Rey you’re the strongest person I’ve ever met.”

He said with a smile on his face, which shocked Rey she’d never seen him smile he did have a very cute smile. It was nice of him to say it, maybe he was trying to manipulate her, but regardless she was starting to fall in his trap. 

“Other people have destroyed us they haven’t allowed us to be who were meant to be.”

Rey said reflecting on the actions of everyone who had betrayed her. 

“I don’t know how I ended up like this…”

He paused for a second.

“...I do I guess, but I don’t know how it got this far. Snoke just molded me into this monster, he took my weaknesses and used them against me. I was trapped, I couldn’t turn good it was too late for that, and then everything changed the moment I saw you. This feeling in my heart for you changed everything.”

Then why did he still insist on her joining him? It made no sense.

“Then why am I still here in this jail cell?”

She said making sure to keep eye contact with him.

“Because if you aren’t in there you’ll run away and if you run away I don't know what I’ll do.”

Yeah, she’d probably run as far as she could possibly go, he wasn’t wrong. 

“Don’t you have duties? Other than hanging out with your prisoner?”

He raised an eyebrow at her.

“I have people covering, I’m only important to keep everyone in line. You are not my prisoner you’re my guest.”

It wasn’t the first time she heard that one. She wasn’t happy with his answer, but at least she knew she’d be there for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize how emotional I made this Rey until reading through the chapters. Anyway Rey's falling into quite a trap!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a second since I've updated sorry for the long wait lets hope that I am able to update soon. This chapter really starts off their relationship so hopefully you enjoy :)

Days bled into weeks, she’d spend most time alone, Kylo would come talk to her for a few hours. During her alone time she would read books, they were somewhat interesting. When she didn’t feel like reading she’d write in the notebooks, and if she didn’t feel like writing she’d draw. Those three activities were enough to entertain her. Kylo would allow her to shower every other day, but he still had to keep the door closed scared she’d do something. 

She often thought about what Finn and Rose were doing in denial that they’d take any part in her capture. Kylo kept track of time for her telling her how long she’d been there, she was angry that he was holding her hostage, but didn’t know what to do about it. There was nothing she could do about it he wasn’t letting her go and she wasn’t gonna train with him, so she had to make the best out of her situation. She was awakened by a nap when she heard Kylo calmly saying her name. She rubbed her tired eyes and looked toward the cell bars to find Kylo waiting on the floor.

She stretched as she stood up and approached Kylo yawning. She sat on the floor in front of him ready for their daily talk.

“What day of the month is your birthday?”

“Ten days past the month.”

He nodded.

“1 week until you’re no longer a teen. How has your day been? Did you get through the book yet?”

She stood up and grabbed the book he was talking about. The book was titled A Beginners Guide to TIE Fighters. She handed him the book through the bars, he took it into his gloved fingers.

“Not yet, but I don't know why you’d use an I-a3b ionization reactor instead of the 04- cryogenic power generator by Novaldex for the TIE Fighters of cous.”

“That’s beyond me Rey, I know about ships, but not something like this, I’d assume it has something to do with how it functions.”

She nodded, while he flipped through the pages trying to make sense out of what she was saying, but he couldn’t. He handed it back with a sigh.

“I don’t know.”

She returned the book to her bed, which now had a mountain of blankets and a cushion to make it more comfortable. She resumed her spot on the floor.

“Yeah, so how did the meeting go?”

He mentioned the day before that he had a big meeting with allies.

“Okay, we weren’t able to negotiate much, but it was mildly productive, which is better than nothing, I’ve been thinking…”

He paused for a second almost looking like he regretted the words he had just said. She waited for him to continue.

“...I trust you Rey, I really do, before I wanted to trust you, but now I do. That’s not the point though, if you’re willing to train with me I won’t do anything to force or convince you to turn bad. It would just be to improve your skills and you can use them for whatever you’d like to use them for. I’m sure you’re ready to get out of this cell.”

Interesting offer, if he wasn’t going to try and turn her bad there was really no reason to say no. She really did want to get out of the cell. She nodded her head.

“Sure.”

He seemed nervous about allowing her out of the cell and stood up very slowly. HIs proposal was a good compromise. She got up quickly ready to run laps around the entire ship. She went to the door as he slowly scanned his finger print and the door slid open. She wanted to run, but that would panic him, so she stood out of the cell for the first time in weeks slowly. 

“Just stay close.”

He said assuring her he wasn’t going to handcuff her. She walked by his side out of the prison that she realized was completely empty the further they walked down the hall. There were no prisoners in any of the cells they were all empty. There was another door that required his fingerprint. Outside that door was a couple of Stormtroopers that seemed to be just there to guard her. There was a counter holding Kylo’s mask, which he put on. There was one more set of doors before they made into a main hallway with several First Order members walking around. They all gave her a weird stare she could even feel the Stormtroopers eyes on her, which made her highly uncomfortable. She didn’t realize how heavily guarded she was until then. It would’ve been impossible to escape even if she got through the cell door. 

After walking through the endless hallways for a few minutes they eventually reached a set of door in which it also required a fingerprint system for him to enter. Once they were in the door slid shut behind her, which locked her in the room. The room was a brightly lit gymnasium. There was a giant blue mat in the middle and weapons locked away on the walls. The walls were very tall they were at least 30 feet high. She quickly realized that even if she wanted to escape she couldn’t have because her legs were sore from even walking that distance. There was no way she’d make it to the hangar, now that she was locked in this gymnasium she wasn’t going anywhere. 

She walked over to the giant mat sitting in the middle so she could stretch, she watched as Kylo slowly approached her after removing his mask leaving it near the door. 

“You know you could’ve stretched in your cell.”

“I know.”

She heard her joints crack as she stretched her entire body out. Once she was done she looked up at Kylo who was watching her every move as if she was ready to run out of there. 

“So, what kind of training will we be doing today?”

“Well, since you seem energetic maybe we could practice some fighting techniques.”

That sounded fantastic actually, she stood up eager to fight Kylo, who she still wasn’t sure how she felt about him even after all their talks. He was nice when he was with her, but his other actions had proven differently. There talks helped her realize how kind and affectionate he could be. As those thoughts passed through her mind Kylo stood up walking over to the weapons rack. He glanced at her quickly making sure she wasn’t trying to pull anything. He quickly unlocked the case and grabbed two wooden sticks making sure to shut it quickly. He turned around placing one stick on the floor behind him, while gripping the other.

“You have two options you can come over here and try and grab the stick without getting whacked or you can use the force to grab it.”

She hadn’t used the force in weeks, since Leia suppressed it.

“I can’t use the force to get it, I can barely even pick up a rock.”

He had a smirk on his face.

“Then come and get it.”

She couldn’t get the stick without getting smacked by Kylo’s it was unfair. Instead of going after the stick she crossed her arms eyebrow raised.

“That’s not fair you’re just gonna smack me down.”

“Then use the force to get it.”

They were going in circles, instead of whining any longer she ran over to Kylo. He swung at her head, she quickly dodged it a little panicked that he tried to hit her in the head. He quickly swung the stick hitting her ankle, which caused her to fall on the floor on her back. Kylo pointed one end of the stick close right to her face. It wasn’t hard to predict this was going to happen.

“If this were a lightsaber I could’ve cut right through your face.”

She grabbed the end of the stick that was in her face kind of angry with him. 

“Good thing I don’t have to worry about it, because this isn’t a lightsaber, and I don’t have any enemies other than you who uses one.”

She pushed the stick out of her face and lunged forward to get the other stick that was only inches away. He swung again, but before he could make contact with the skin on her arm she blocked it. She took a step back holding the stick up like the staff she had on Jakku. 

“Impressive you see you just used the force to get the stick."

He said right before she charged at him swinging her stick strategically, but he dodged every attack she attempted. The only gain she got from the duel was she was stepping forward as he stepped back, but she could tell he wasn’t fully trying, but she was. Once they reached the wall he countered her by swinging until she was hitting the opposite wall and was trapped.

“You have a lot to learn with your technique, but I must say for someone who has never been trained you did great.”

He lowered his stick from her face, and dropped it to the floor, he looked in her eyes intensely. She led him on tightening her grip on the stick debating if she could use it at his vulnerable state. His face inched forward, she resisted the urge to push her head back. Making a split second decision she swung the stick hitting him right in the head. Taken aback by what she did and the fact he got hit in the head he fell to the ground. Before he could reach the ground she kicked him toward the door, which was about 3 feet away from where he held her against the wall. It took a little effort when he fell to the ground to drag him the rest of the way to the fingerprint device to open the door. She grabbed his hand pretty sure he was unconscious otherwise he’d be throwing her to the floor. She scanned the door and it clicked open, and she saw freedom. She glanced at Kylo’s belt looking for his saber, but it wasn’t there.

She saw freedom until 2 Stormtroopers stormed into the gym. She was dumb to think he wouldn’t have anyone guarding the doorway. 

“Get down on your knees, drop the stick and place your hands behind your head, or we will shoot.”

She could take on a few Stormtroopers their aim was terrible. She could take them on until passing by officers and troopers joined in at pointing their blasters at her. She dropped the stick, went on her knees and placed her hands behind her head. Her heart sank, because she knew Kylo was not only going to be disappointed, but he was gonna be very angry. Once she did as she was told and she was on the ground one of the troopers approached her with some cuffs in hand. The trooper grabbed one hand at a time restraining her wrists. She screwed up big time, she shouldn’t have done it. The trooper who cuffed her lifted her onto her feet and pushed her into the hall she was supposed to be free in. She could’ve used the wooden stick to throw it at a trooper, but that wasn’t gonna really help her situation, plus they had armor to guard them, it wouldn’t really have an affect. 

She was pushed through the halls all the way back to the prison wing. When they got to the front of her cell they took the cuffs off her and threw her in before she could do anything tricky. The troopers left without telling her anything. All she knew was that she was done for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Rey is screwed


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, this is the chapter that I've struggled with the most out of any of them. There were so many different directions I could've taken this story in, but I think I've written something I'm satisfied with, and I hope you are as well. I've been trying to convey as much emotion in this story as possible to really show the conflict Rey and Kylo are going through, and in this chapter it's very important to keep all emotions in mind. Sorry it took so long to update, but I do hope you enjoy and continue reading on!

After being placed in her cell she sat on her bed crying. She made a mistake she shouldn’t have done it, she betrayed Kylo just like how Leia betrayed her. Leia made her think that she could trust her then she turned her back on her. It didn’t take long maybe an hour for her to feel Kylo’s presence she wasn’t in any mood to get yelled at she was emotional enough already. She heard his footsteps come closer until they eventually stopped and she assumed he was watching her. She didn’t bother looking up as she cried into her knees. 

“I trusted you.”

He said in a sad tone. Still she didn’t bother to look up too ashamed and upset. 

“You’re never leaving that cell again, I can’t lose you I was so close to losing you, you still want to leave after all we’ve been through you tricked me into thinking you liked me as a person.”

She stood up eyes red and teary. She went up to the bars and grabbed them. She sniffled before telling him what happened.

“I wasn’t thinking, I’m sorry I betrayed you, I thought that I would be able to escape and I didn’t think past that. I was just thinking escape…”

She sniffled again barely able to catch her breath.

“...I didn’t mean it Kylo, I promise, I’m so sorry.”

She slowly looked up to find Kylo’s face was bright red, he was angry and trying to suppress it she could feel it through the force. In her defense, he was the one who held her hostage the past few weeks could he really blame her for wanting freedom?

“How am I supposed to know if I can trust you? How am I supposed to know that what you’re saying right now is the truth?”

She was thankful that it didn’t seem like she left any damage on him other than maybe a small bump, but there was no bleeding and he seemed fine. If she killed him she was pretty sure Hux was next in line, so that meant she’d be more than dead. Also she didn’t want to kill him, yes he was the bad guy, but they’d been talking and he’d been acting like an actual person with morals. 

“I don’t know, it’s not a lie though, I made a mistake, it was a mistake have you never made a mistake before?”

He let out a loud and long sigh his anger quickly changing to stress.

“I don’t know what to do Rey, what do you want me to do? I tried to give you a chance to earn my trust. What would you do if you were me?”

She shook her head.

“I don’t know, I wouldn’t be holding anyone prisoner, I wouldn’t be the leader of The First Order. How can you blame me for this? Would you like to be in my position? Would you like to be locked in here for 2 weeks, because someone claims they love you? When in reality they’re really just your enemy.”

He didn’t respond for a while instead he just looked like he was thinking. The force was shifting for sure, but she couldn’t tell which direction it was going in instead the tension was rising rapidly. Eventually he completely exploded igniting his lightsaber and slicing through the cell across from hers completely. She curled up in a ball on her bed he was a maniac. 

After a few seconds into his meltdown he put his saber away and gave her cell bars a hard kick.

“What the kriff am I supposed to do? I may not be locked in a cell, but I am more trapped than you Rey.”

He kicked the bars again resulting in large crashes with every kick.

“Kriff, kriff, KRIFF!”

He repeated voice rising with every kriff. 

“You’re never going to want to be with me, but I want you so badly I can’t let you go. I would never forgive myself if I let you go again. Rey please just stay with me ...”

He looked at her intensely and yelled those words at her. 

“....Why can’t you just love me? I love you, I want you, The Resistance threw you away like garbage, but I don’t I have a place for you here with me Rey. I just love you so much that I can’t not see you again. I can’t let you go, but if I keep you in there you’ll never feel the same I don’t know if you’ll ever feel the same regardless.”

A single tear fell down his cheek. Rey didn’t really know what to think she did feel bad for him, but what was she supposed to do? Stay there because he was crying? She didn’t say anything, but instead watched Kylo slowly unglove his hand and scan his finger. He opened the door to her prison. She stood up slowly and walked out of the cell. She was shocked he had opened the door to her freedom. Leaving didn’t mean she was free though Kylo would still linger her mind everyday. This was the final plead, the final decision to stay or go. 

“I have to go, I know you are fond of me, I’ve grown fond of you as well, and under any other circumstances this would work, but not under these.”

Another tear fell down his cheek. Rey used her finger to swipe it away. She felt something within the force that she’d never felt before. An intense wave of sadness hit her she’d never felt such intense sadness in her life and it was all from Kylo. 

“Find another girl or guy that loves you back.”

She grabbed his arms and wrapped them around her she wrapped her arms around him. He squeezed her and she squeezed him back. After about 30 seconds she pulled out of his reach. 

“I love you Rey, please don’t leave me again.”

She shook her head because even though she was free she didn’t feel very free. It wasn’t one of those things that once she escaped she went running for the hills this was deeper. 

“I have to go Kylo, I don’t belong here.”

She gave him one last look before turning to the exit. Just as she was about to step out she sensed something being thrown at her through the force just in time she caught Kylo’s lightsaber that was thrown at her. At first she thought he was attacking her, but he was on the ground head down.

“Kill me, you said you regretted not killing me. If I can’t have you I don’t want to be alive.”

She shook her head, but kept the saber. She walked out of the prison all the doors leading out were open and now she had a weapon to get through. She made her decision she had to leave, she wanted to leave. She walked right out the door the Stormtroopers guarding her stood down. 

She walked into the busy hall where there were First Order workers everywhere they didn’t bother her at all. She just walked right through the entire destroyer until she reached the bunker without a problem. She was even able to take a TIE fighter and take off without a problem. When it was time to punch in the coordinates for where she wanted to go she stared at it unsure of where to go. Did she have anywhere to go to? Anyone to go to? No...no she didn’t not a single creature was waiting for her anywhere. Not her dead parents, Leia, Poe, Finn or even Rose. Nobody unless you included the man lying on the ground crying about how much he loves her in the ship behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know Rey got away... or did she?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys this chapter has taken a really long time to write. I had really bad writers block and hoping in the coming chapters I don't, but I have a feeling that I probably will. Anyway, for now enjoy this chapter and I hope to be posting again soon.

Now what was she supposed to do? Type in coordinates to a random planet? Turning back to the Star Destroyer would be the dumbest kriffing thing she could possibly do. Kylo was a jerk, he didn’t deserve anything, but then there was a humane side to him almost too humane for a monster like him. 

After a solid 20 minutes of debating she finally punched in the planet she wanted to go to. She’d been thinking about this for a while she wanted to go somewhere green. She chose Byss because there was a lot of talk about it on Jakku. 

She quickly realized she was pretty far out, but would be able to make the trip in lightspeed with the amount of fuel she had. She put one last thought into turning back before pushing the ship into light speed. 

“Black squadron, this is mission control you’ve made an unnecessary push into light speed proceed back to the Star Destroyer.”

She rolled her eyes now they were tracking her? 

“Mission control this is FN-2187, I’m…”

She knew she messed up right after she said it FN-2187? She literally could’ve chose anything else, but no she chose Finn’s code.

“...I’m ordered from Kylo Ren to be in my position.”

There was a lot of talking then it sounded like the mic was dropped. Another voice appeared on the line.

“Scavenger, it’s General Hux I know who you are, The First Order…”

There was noise on the other end again like the mic was dropped or something she had no clue what was happening. 

“Rey? Rey! It’s Kylo don’t come back it’s all a trap! They’re gonna kill you they’re gonna kill me they know I killed Snoke I’m gonna die.”

Holy kriff by instinct she stopped traveling in lightspeed. Was he really stupid enough to tell them that he was the one who Killed Snoke? He also didn't have his lightsaber. 

“Kylo?”

She screamed, but the line went completely dead. All she heard was static. Without putting out a second thought she threw the ship into lightspeed back toward the Star Destroyer. She wasn’t very far from the ship and once she got there she flew right into the hangar without hesitation. She exited the fighter quickly and a giant amount of Stormtroopers started shooting at her. 

She activated Kylo’s lightsaber, which was very heavy and started blocking the shots. It reminded her of the time she used his saber in the throne room when both of them took down the Praetorian Guards after taking down Snoke. 

There were so many troopers there was no way she could take them all down, so she had to come up with a different plan other than blocking their shots, because she wasn’t getting anywhere. Her strategy was to block their shot, while making her was to the exit. She slowly made her way out of the hangar attempting to not kill any troopers all of them were just like Finn and she didn’t kill innocent creatures. Unfortunately, she did injure some of them.

Once she made it out of the hangar she ran into the nearest unlocked room. Where the kriff was Kylo? She wasn’t gonna be able to find him at this rate. In her panic she found a heavy cart of some sort and used the force to move it in front of the door. She was initially impressed with herself, but quickly remembered the situation and she started focusing again on the task at hand.

The room she was in seemed to have uniforms she scored big. She found a bundle of Stormtrooper uniforms all were a little too big, but she put it on quickly regardless. When she put on the the mask she was surprised that it was so difficult to see. No wonder they couldn’t aim. She used the force to move the cart out of the way and tucked the lightsaber in the boot of the uniform since there was plenty of extra room. 

She marched out with a blaster that she’d found. There were First Order members running around everywhere. She closed her eyes for a second while marching down the hall trying to find Kylo’s location there had to be a way. When that didn’t work she stopped and really focused this time she let the force guide her through the halls hoping it was taking her to Kylo. She could feel him a little, but his force signal wasn't very strong.

She was walking the opposite way of all the other members that were heading toward the hangar. Luckily, none of them were suspicious of her. She walked quite a distance before she reached a set of doors where the force told her Kylo was. She entered slowly with good posture trying her best to impersonate a Stormtrooper.

In there was General Hux, a group of Stormtroopers and Kylo who was on the floor with blasters pointed to his head. Rey awkwardly followed what they were doing and pointed her blaster at his head. She wasn’t questioned. Why wasn’t Kylo using the force to choke Hux out?

“The scavenger Ren, I know you can feel her presence is she coming back?”

Kylo shook his head.

“No, she’s going away she’s gone Hux. I can’t feel her with the force suppressor.”

“Get her back, now I’m taking over Ren and my first order of business is to kill you and your little girlfriend.”

Hux paced.

"General, there's been report that the scavenger was found in the hangar."

Rey said just to get Hux out of the room, so she could come up with a plan for herself and Kylo.

“One of you bring him to an interrogation room."

Hux commanded as he left the room hands behind his back. Rey stepped forward and grabbed Kylo first.

“I got this, you get back to your posts orders of Captain Phasma.”

She told the other troopers before grabbing his arm. He was weak, very weak.

“Get up prisoner.”

She commanded it was somewhat exciting doing what he had done to her for so long.

“Rey….”

He paused barely able to say what he needed to she was surprised he could talk at all she knew how it felt to be given one of those. 

“....left.”

He was still crying about her? She grabbed his arm forcing him up even though he was very heavy. There was no way she’d be able to lift him without using the force. That’s exactly what she did, but he didn’t even notice. She brought him all around the ship she decided following commands and bringing him to the interrogation room was her best bet.

They both couldn’t escape now it was guarded too heavily and he needed a place to recover as well as she didn’t need anyone getting too suspicious. If she knew where the interrogation rooms were it would’ve taken a lot less energy and time to find one.

Luckily, there weren’t a lot of members roaming the halls because they were all too focused on finding her. When she finally found one she placed him down and locked him into the chair. She sighed before sitting on the floor she was a fool for following him back here she should’ve just left now she was stuck. Kylo was currently looking nearly dead on the interrogation table and she had no idea what she was gonna do or how she wasn’t gonna get caught. She looked over at Kylo who was now just mumbling something to himself.

She scooted closer, so she could hear him.

“Rey, Rey, Rey.”

He kept repeating she rolled her eyes. He was completely pathetic. She had no option other than waiting it out how long did the suppressor last? She ended up getting up and pacing for a very long time going back and fourth contemplating how stupid she’d been. What the kriff drove her to do this? She could be on Byss taking in all the green, but no she was stuck in the one place she didn’t want to be with the only person she didn’t want to be with who kept mumbling her name over and over again.

There could’ve been a worse situation she could be on the Resistance base with Leia she’d choose Kylo over Leia on any given day. Once his mumbling stopped she stayed put maybe nobody would come in and question her if her actions didn't seem out of character. About a half hour later Kylo finally awoke, but he was still very weak. 

“Where am I? where’s Rey?”

He mumbled his face more pale than she’d ever seen it. The force suppressor made her cold when Leia injected it, so he was probably freezing. He pulled on the restraints. Rey stood up and walked towards him.

“You’re my guest.”

She said, it really wasn’t the time for joking, but she really couldn’t help herself. He seemed pretty affected by her words because his eyes widened.

“Who are you? Is she okay?”

Holy kriff, the man was still worrying about her even though he was taken over by Hux? This was outrageous. She slowly took off her mask and his eyes widened even more.

“Re…”

He screamed, but Rey quickly placed her finger on his lips.

“Shh, you’re gonna get us both killed Hux wants the both of us dead, the only reason you’re alive is to track me and the only reason why I’m not far away from here is because of you, you just had to give me the kriffing lightsaber didn’t you Kylo?”

He stared at her like he didn’t comprehend a word that she had said. 

“Kylo! You better have a plan.”

He shook his head and Rey was on the urge of flipping out.

“I have one plan but…”

She raised an eyebrow.

“....But you’re not gonna like it.”

“Go on.”

“We’re gonna have to over run Hux otherwise we’re as good as dead."

“Over run?”

What was that supposed to mean?

“Take over The First Order again it’s either that or we both have targets on our backs for the rest of our lives. If you can’t beat them join them. Our only other option is to join The Resistance or First Order you choose.”

He was right Kylo was the only reason she wasn’t dead, because The First Order wanted her dead. The Resistance or First Order hmm...she had to choose there was no running. She rolled her eyes.

“How do I take over The First Order?”

She saw a little smirk on his face.

“You kill Hux.”

\-------

The Resistance isn’t what Rose thought it was her sister the only family she had died fighting for them and now this is what it turned into. Leia gave up the closest thing she had to a sister after Paige died. Poe and Leia were evil they criminalized Rey who was so confused with what to do with her powers. She was confused and scared, more scared than anyone. She needed people who she could trust around her and now she was probably being tortured by Kylo or was dead. 

Immediately after what happened she contemplated everything. At the very least The Resistance was committed to taking down The First Order, so at least she could get revenge on the side that killed her sister and took away Rey. Therefore, she decided to not leave The Resistance, but she also kept her eyes more open and avoided both Leia and Poe. Instead, she spent a lot of time with Finn who had a similar point of view of the situation.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while to write sorry about that. I was trying to formulate something enjoyable, but have been struggling with that. Anyway, to me this chapters turn is necessary to furthering Rey and Kylo's relationship.

“Kill Hux? Could you possibly come up with a plan a little less violent?”

She paced the interrogation room, she couldn’t kill Hux they were already in trouble for killing Snoke why in this galaxy would they even consider harming Hux? Kylo claimed that he couldn’t do it, because he was too weak.

“When are you planning on gaining your force abilities back? Are you at least trying?”

He was still very pale and weak looking.

“You had the force suppressor how long did it take?”

She covered her head attempting to think, but failed miserably.

“You’re just trying to trick me aren’t you Kylo? You want me to kill Hux so that I’ll turn dark like you!”

He shook his head slightly. He was lying wasn’t he? What if all of this was a trick? A delusion? He might’ve been trying to manipulate her! She reached her hand up removing the Stormtrooper armor on her hand before touching his head. As she assumed he was freezing cold touching his head even sent chills through her entire body.

With a push of the force she was in his mind, which wasn’t hard to get into because he was so weak.

_Kylo and Rey were in a garden picking flowers, he wasn’t wearing black or a mask, instead he seemed more like Ben. That Rey was wearing a light pink dress and a flower crown; that Kylo was wearing a white button up shirt and black pants. Their hands were entangled with one another. The real Rey was spectating the scene from the outside in her own body still in the Stormtrooper outfit watching the other Rey that smiled and giggled with Kylo. It was disgusting she wanted to throw up._

_She walked closer trying to listen into their conversation. What was this? A vision of the future or the imagination?_

_“Kylo, I love you.”_

_Her other self said to Kylo. She had the urge to throw up even more then._

_“I love you too.”_

_He replied softly. That version of her was happy, but also not very present, she looked like she was a robot. She needed to get out of here._

She quickly pulled herself out of Kylo’s mind. He didn’t seem hurt by her prying, because he wasn’t resisting, because he couldn’t.

“Was that the future? Or imagination?”

He let out a little laugh.

“I can’t see the future, who do you think I am?”

Then it was a fantasy created by Kylo, which was way less scary than that being her fate.

“Do I look like the kind of person that wears a flower crown?”

She asked him, why was her fantasizing about her anyway? She was really starting to think that he actually did love her. He’d been genuinely crying over her even when he thought that he was going to be killed. He fantasizes about her, took desperate measures to protect her and the list just goes on.

“No, but you’d look pretty in one.”

She huffed she was so stressed out, because she was gonna have to be the person to do this all alone. Kylo was nearly useless, so whatever was gonna happen she was going to have to be the person performing the action.

“Are these rooms monitored by cameras?”

“Of course.”

He replied quickly.

“Can you unlock me from this interrogation thingy?”

He asked calmly. She shook her head.

“Maybe I should just leave you there and sneak out alone, what do you think about that?”

He shook his head.

“I don’t want you to leave me ever again.”

She knew she was being mean and had to tone it down he’d just tortured her for so long. She just needed a second to think what she needed to do. She couldn’t leave not at the moment if she went into the hangar and took a ship they’d know.

If she stayed there she had to over run them otherwise her and Kylo were as good as dead. How could she overpower an entire army? The most powerful in the galaxy, well that was a whole other story all by itself how she was supposed to do that.

“How am I supposed to overrun an entire army by myself?”

He tilted his head.

“You have to take down Hux, this is how it works anyone can take over the more powerful wins. Hux is on top take him down and they have to take orders from you.”

She picked at her fingers nervous and confused. What was she supposed to do? She didn’t know she couldn’t do this go from enemy to leader. Just as those thoughts crossed her mind the door to the interrogation room opened.

Standing in the doorway was Hux and a couple of Stormtroopers.

“Sneaky, sneaky scavenger.”

The gig was up she shed the last pieces of armor she was wearing, so now she was back in her scrubby black prison clothing that Kylo had put her in.

“Stand down General Hux otherwise I’ll have to kill you.”

She said as loudly as she could attempting to intimidate Hux the best she could. Instead of instantly standing down he let out a laugh.

“You want to lead The First Order? Little miss good side?”

“Stand down I am not joking otherwise I will kill you and take over that way.”

She grabbed Kylo’s lightsaber that was tucked in her very comfy sweatpants and activated it. The look on Hux’s face was complete shock. The two Stormtroopers accompanying him started shooting at her, but she blocked them. They bounced off her saber, which took them down.

She put the saber inches away from Hux’s neck the instability of the saber threatening his flesh.

“I can kill you or not, but either way I’m Supreme Leader.”

She said looking at the pure terror in his eyes as he watched the blade of the saber.

“As of now we will recognize you as leader of The First Order.”

She deactivated the saber and placed it back in her pants.

“My name is not scavenger it’s Rey learn to use it General Hux. Don’t even think about coming back with more troopers or trying to over run me, because then I won’t be feeling so generous.”

He nodded still completely off guard.

“Yes Rey.”

He left the room and Rey turned to Kylo who was smirking.

“So it was that easy huh?”

“He’d do anything to not die.”

She flicked the lever to release Kylo from his restraints. When they popped open she grabbed his arm helped him up. He was still showing signs of being weak, but he was doing better.

“Now what should I do?”

She asked him really unsure of what to do or make of the fact that she was now the leader of The First Order, literally the army that she had been trying to take down.


End file.
